


Marichat May 2019

by Shannia_Kharina



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Marichat, Marichat May, Marichat May 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannia_Kharina/pseuds/Shannia_Kharina
Summary: This is a compilation of drabbles for Marichat May 2019. They individual oneshots not tied to one another.





	1. Day 1: No Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An akuma hits Chat Noir while Ladybug was recharging her kwami. Marinette find Chat powerless because of the akuma and helps him.

**Day 1: No Powers**

* * *

  

“Are you sure you can handle him?” Ladybug asked a little worried.

“I’m sure m’lady! You go before you change back!” He said winking at her.

“I’ll be right back! I’ll be quick Chaton!”

Ladybug had fled the scene. With all the pain in her heart she had to leave chat to go feed tikki. It was a pretty thought akuma so she really hoped Chat could handle it. She would’ve liked it better if Chat went to hide as well in the meantime.

She was about to detransform when she entered an alley. She acted quickly but as soon as she gave the macaroon to tikki, her expression changed seeing something above and behind Marinette and she went into the purse.

When Marinette turned around she saw Chat Noir hit the ground. Marinette hurried to Chat and helped him up. “Chat Noir! Are you okay?” She should’ve been quicker, maybe if she had been there, Chat wouldn’t have been struck.

“I’m fine. You shouldn’t be out here princess, it’s dangerous.” He got up weakly, he had been struck by the akuma. The akuma had been taking all the strength of citizens, growing stronger each time.

“Where’s Ladybug?” She had to pretend.

“She’ll be back in no time” he replied.

She held his left arm over her back and shoulder. “Well, I’m sure ladybug can finish this. Let’s get you to my place and hide in the meantime.” Her house was nearby so she thought she could hide him there, leave him safe and go with an excuse to finish the akuma by herself.

“But--” he tried but she interrupted “You are in no condition to fight, come on.”

When they got home, Marinette didn’t enter the bakery, It wouldn’t be helpful if the people hiding there with her parents saw them. She carried him piggyback style. They got up to her room easily. She hoped Chat wouldn’t ask about her being so strong. But knew he was probably about to ask.

Chat was wondering if Marinette had always been this strong or if just was that the akuma had made him lighter. He had to ask. “So am I really that light? or are you like really strong?” He felt a little bad for not being him carrying her but was amazed at how easy she carried him.

“Maybe it has to do with you being struck by that akuma. But don’t worry Chat even without your powers you’re still my hero” and while the first statement was a lie, the latter was very true. Chat blushed at the statement and then she blushed as well.

“I’m gonna go get you some cookies, you wait here” she kissed him on the cheek and left to fight that akuma as quickly as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, if you did please leave a comment!


	2. Day 2: Greek AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat finds Marinette after an akuma attack and they have a silly moment repeating Hercules' dialogues.

**Day 2: Greek Au**

* * *

 

Marinette was glad he hadn’t seen her detransform. If Chat had got there a few moments earlier and it would’ve been a disaster. “Hey princess need a ride home?”

Chat was carrying Marinette princess style back to her balcony. He really had no idea what she was doing so near the akuma attack. He was so thankful his princes hadn’t been hurt.

He always enjoyed spending time with Mari, especially as Chat Noir. She seemed to have some problem talking to Adrien. But with him she was always so confident, so radiant, so--

“Thanks Chat for bringing me back home, You’re always taking care of me.” As they landed on her balcony she spoke and broke him out of his thoughts.

He let her down gently and then replied with a bow “It’s nothing princess.” and suddenly they were too close. Chat felt his face blush and tried to take a step back but he was already against the railing. Panicking a little bit Chat tried to change the subject. “It’s rule number 6 of a hero you know?” he said with a smirk.

He was blushing at their proximity and Marinette noticed he was nervous. She knew Chat was trying to play it cool. “Oh really?” Marinette felt smug.  

“Well didn’t you ever watched Hercules?” He said almost stuttering. He really needed to move away, but Mari’s eyes looked to pretty up close. “When Phil is training Hercules he says: Rule No. 6 When rescuing a damsel, always handle with care.” He was so glad he watched that movie so many times.

Marinette giggled at that. “You’re such a dork but, you know? I’m no damsel in distress. I'm a big tough girl. I tie my own sandals and everything.” She said as she showed of her arm and she had muscle.

Chat was stunned. He never thought her cute, clumsy, adorable friend could be like this. “I… I um--” He tried to replied, but his brain wasn’t responding.

“Are you always this articulate? You surely learned a lot from that movie” Marinette giggled. “Wanna come inside and play video games _wonderboy_?”

“Y-yes!” He said knowing she’d beat him, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not a Greek AU but this was all my brain could give. I don't know anything about Greeks or Greek mythology. I hope you liked this chapter, if you did please leave a comment!


	3. Day 3: Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds a cat had her kittens under her desk and when Chat finds out he gets jealous.

**Day 3: Kittens**

* * *

 

 

Chat was excited to go visit his princess. He wasn't having the best day, but visiting Mari always made his day brighter. He was running and jumping on the rooftops feeling so lucky for having her. Maybe they’d play video games, maybe they’d watch a movie and cuddle or maybe he’d get to just watch her work. He was thinking of all the possibilities when he landed softly on her balcony.  

He tapped on the trapdoor, but hear Mari talking softly and giggling. He tapped again but she seem to not notice. Chat didn’t want to put Mari in trouble if she had visitors, but he didn’t hear anybody else's voice so he decided to peek through the window. He didn’t like what he saw. 

\---

Marinette was a little bit down ‘cause last night she didn’t get to see her favorite superhero, he didn’t say he was gonna pay her a visit but he came almost everyday. She knew probably something came up but it still made her sad. Adrien didn’t went to school which meant she spent the classes alone now that Alya and Nino sat together. She and Adrien had become good friends, it made her sad when he had to skip class because he didn’t like skipping class. 

After a long day at school Marinette got home from school to find a cat with her newborn kittens under her desk. She didn’t know how she got there, but she knew she couldn’t kick her out. She took care of the cat and her kittens all afternoon and lost track of time. Then she noticed something moving on her window.

As soon as she directed her head to the window, she saw Chat panic and hide. A few moments later she heard him get to her balcony. She waited a few moments expecting him to come inside or knock, but he didn’t. She left the kittens that were on her lap on the pile of cushions and pillow she arranged for them to sleep into. 

She climbed to her trapdoor and took a peek outside expecting to see him nearby, but chat was leaning on the railing, looking at the city with his tail slinging slowly. He was upset. She came outside and approached him slowly only for him to turn away when she tried to look at him. 

“Chat? What’s wrong?” She said concerned but he didn’t answer. She walked around and caught a glimpse of his face. He seemed a bit upset but also it looked like he was trying to hard to look hurt.

“Chat… Are you jealous?” She said almost teasing but being careful in case she was wrong. Chat blushed slightly confirming she was right. “Oh my God Chat! Are you jealous of me taking care of those kittens?” She said almost not believing it. Chat didn’t say a word but his blush was becoming more apparent. 

Chat didn’t know what to say. He didn’t expect to see her with those kittens, he was gonna go when she saw him. He didn’t want to admit he was jealous. Not even to himself. He was still with this arms crossed, looking away from her when he felt her hug. 

Marinette caught him off guard and he blushed a new shade of crimson. His ears perked up and his tail stopped moving. “Oww Chat, you know you’re always gonna be my favorite cat. Did you have a rough day?” She looked up to his face as she asked that and she saw his ears drop down. She hugged him tighter before letting go. “Let’s go inside. Come meet the kittens, I’ll get you some milk and cookies.” Chat eyes lighted up and they went inside. 

A few moments after all kittens were on top of Chat. He had two on his lap, one on his forearm and the last one had made it to the top of his head when Chat grabbed him and put him down. They didn’t talk much about Chat’s day, but Marinette’s heart felt full looking at the scene. Chat seemed to be much better. 

He looked her way with a sweet smile, their eyes locked on each other and Marinette’s heart started racing.  A few moments later they both looked away blushing, and Marinette got up. “I’m gonna get you those cookies and milk I promised you. I won’t be long.” Chat only nodded, still blushing. 

Marinette went down stairs and as she was grabbing some cookies she felt tikki staring at her. She looked back at Tikki questioning her with her eyes. “You’re still gonna deny it?” tikki asked and made Mari blush again. A few moments went by before she answered 

“Fine, I like him.” Marinette admitted looking away. 

Before she could say something else tikki added “You know he likes you too, and I don’t mean ladybug.” 

“Even if you’re right… Would it really work out?” 

“There’s only one way to know” Tikki said 

“I know but--” She turned to look at Tikki, but she was gone.

Marinette poured milk into a glass, grabbed the cookies and with a deep breath she went upstairs. Her heart was racing but she was decided on what she was going to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these oblivious kids! I had a lot of fun writting this drabble. I hope you liked it, if you did please leave a comment!


	4. Day 4: Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette feels sad because she knows Chat's family doesn't celebrate his brithday and she can't know when his birthday is, so she decides to celebrate with him even if it isn't his birthday.

**Day 4: Birthday**

* * *

 

Adrien was feeling down. His birthday was last week and even though he was grateful it landed on a weekday he was bummed out because he didn’t get to have a party or even hang out with them.  Sure they all congratulated him, some of them gave him nice presents, but they had classes. He wanted to celebrate to be with them. 

He wished Chat Noir could tell Marinette when his birthday was, maybe they could’ve celebrated, but he knew Marinette was a smart girl, if she found out his birthday was the same as Adrien she might connect the dots. Marinette had actually given him a really nice present. She asked everyone to share her pictures of the class hanging out with Adrien at school and other events and made a nice album. All handmade.  But even if he couldn’t tell her, they always had fun together, so headed to her house. 

\--

Marinette was laying on her bed, thinking about Adrien. She had been thinking on how he spent his birthday. She really was hoping he had a nice day, but she knew how her father was, and that besides from singing him a birthday song at school he must have had a pretty normal day. 

She then remember Chat once told her he had never celebrated his birthday. He never went into detail as to why, but it seemed pretty clear to her that was because of his family too. The worst part was that she couldn’t even knew when his birthday was. If she knew, she could make something for him.

Suddenly an idea sparked in her head. She had all afternoon to plan this, and that was more than enough time. She just hoped her hunch wouldn’t betray her, and that her kitty payed a visit tonight. 

\--

Chat was so lost in thought that he got to Marinette’s balcony without even realising it. There was no light coming from Marinette’s room. His heart broke a little bit. He hesitated on knocking, but he thought she maybe was tired, and was about to leave when she opened the door and poked her head through. 

“Hi princess” Chat said reaching with the back of his neck with his hand.

“Hi Chat.” She fully came out and started fiddling with her hands. “I know this may seem out of nowhere but, I was thinking about you-- I mean birthday-- I mean” she breathed deep. “I had been thinking about your birthday lately, and I know I can’t know when it is, but I think that doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate. So I made you a little surprise. Do you have time to hang out?”

Chat was amazed. She always was one step ahead. It’s like they were connected. He panicked a little bit, wondering if she had connected the dots. She did seem to be stuttering like when she talked to him as Adrien. But now that he thought if, it had been a while since she stuttered around him anymore. He must’ve spent a while thinking because Mari started talking again.

“I mean, we don’t have to. I know you are a busy person and I it’s fine if you have to go, you know? I didn’t, I mean it’s nothing I really--” 

“Princess” He interrupted her grabbing her softly by her shoulders. “I’m sorry” Her expression fell at this statement. “I got lost in thought. I was amazed at how you’re always one step ahead. My birthday isn’t so far away, I’m so happy you thought of this.” She hugged him. He was surprised at first but hugged her back almost immediately. 

They stayed like that a few moments before they broke apart. “Well then should we go inside?” he said gesturing the door so she would enter first. 

“Actually… Your surprise isn’t inside. Well, not exactly. I’ll be right back, stay there” She said and disappeared inside. Chat was confused a bit but waited there. 

A few moments later she came back with a gym bag and a little present box in her hands. He turned his head to the side while looking at her. “I’m gonna need a little bit of your help.” she said and he nodded. “Whatever you need my princess” he replied. 

“Could you take us to that roof over there?” She pointed out to the distance. He looked over and saw the roof where he had long ago planned a date with ladybug. The roof he had taken Mari, when he saw her sad on her balcony. “Of course princess” and after this he took her bag to his shoulder and carried her the same way he did that day. 

When they arrived, she asked him to sit down and close his eyes. She walked around a bit. After a few moments she asked him to open his eyes. There was a picnic blanket between them and the gift was just in the center. To their side was the empty gym bag and on top of it a huge picnic basket. 

He was amazed, she did all of this just for him. He looked at her in awe. They locked their eyes on each other and blushed a little bit. She took the present and gave it to him. He looked at it and then at her, as if asking if he could open it. She nodded. He undid the bow, and opened carefully the wrapping paper. Inside he found a little passion fruit cake, his favorite, and underneath a note that said “To my favorite superhero: Chat Noir. Happy Birthday!” 

“Did you bake this?” His voice sounded weak

“Yeah… I hope it tastes good.” She blushed a bit.

“You remembered” She looked at him confused. “My favorite flavor. You remembered it.”

“Well yes. You thought I would forget? I remember all the things you have said to me.” She said confident. At the statement Chat’s expression, changed. His eyes were huge and he had a really apparent blush on his face. When she saw him she noticed what how she sounded and tried to fix it “Well you know, we’re good friends and-- well I really enjoy talking to you, I-- I--” now she was blushing hard. She looked away sheepishly. Little did they know, both felt the same way.

She grabbed the basket and changing the topic she said. “Well that’s not all I got” and started taking all the picnic stuff out. She had sandwiches, some candles. a lighter, orange juice, grapes, some more fruit and other snacks. 

They spent the rest of the night together. Talking about life, talking about them, talking about nothing. They took some pictures with Mari’s instant camera, with of course she gifted to him, and some of them she kept. As the night pass by Chat was so glad to have Mari, this was his best birthday ever.

Hours later, when they were sitting against the railing, looking at the stars. Mari was laying in Chat’s shoulder. Suddenly she lifted her head and breaking the silence she said “Chat if you could wish anything right now, What would you wish for?” He looked at her, her eyes shining looking up. She felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him. They were so close she could almost feel his breath on her face. 

Chat didn’t spoke. He got closer to Mari and stopped when their noses where almost touching. He looked at her lips, then at her eyes. Answering her question with a question in his eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned in. After a hole afternoon ignoring their feelings toward each other and changing the subject. They kissed. It wasn’t long, they kissed softly. When they broke apart, they looked into each other’s eyes and kissed again. This time she grabbed his head closer, he grabbed her back closer and they kissed a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this has been my favorite so far. I really hope you liked it. Be sure to check my tumblr. I take requests most of the time. Also, be sure to check my ko-fi if you'd like to support me!


	5. Day 5: Cooking/ Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat wants to give a special gift to Marinette for all that she's done for him. So Adrien goes to ask Tom and Sabine to teach him to bake.

**Day 5: Cooking/ Baking**

* * *

 

 

Adrien wanted to give the best gift to Marinette. She had always been there for him, for Chat, even for Adrien when he needed her the most. He spent all saturday thinking for what to gift her. He could buy her anything she wanted, but he didn’t want to just buy her something. It had to be just as special as she was, it had to be handmade.

So hours went by, he looked through internet, he laid on his bed with his head hanging from the edge, thinking and thinking. Until a idea sparkled. Baking! She always baked him cookies, macaroons and so many other treats. This was perfect. But he didn’t knew how to bake, his father’s chefs wouldn’t teach him, if his father found out he would be outraged; and Chat couldn’t just go to the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery and ask them to teach him. If Adrien did so it would also be suspicious.

He tried to think of another way but their pastries were the best he had ever had. After some thought he decided he would go as Adrien, it would be less obvious for him to ask them, he just really hoped Marinette’s parents kept this a secret from Marinette.

On Monday Adrien woke up decided. His friends had invited him to go out, it was a holiday so there were no classes today, but his father didn’t let him, which even though was sad, was perfect, the bakery would be closed as well so he could ask Marinette’s parents for help. He changed into some clothes that weren’t that Adrien trademark recognizable, then he transformed and escaped to the Dupain-Cheng’s Bakery. A few streets away, in an alleyway, he transformed back. He put his hoodie on and walked to the bakery.

There had been a few minutes after he ranged the bell when Mrs Sabine came down to open the door. When she saw him confusion spread across her face. He looked like a sad puppy, hiding under his hoodie, like he had run away and he didn’t want to be seen. Without a word Sabine invited him in.

Once inside he more or less explained to them that he wanted to bake some pastries for a special friend, and that he would really appreciate if they could keep this a secret from everybody.

Sabine and Tom shared a knowing look. “It wouldn’t have to do anything with our daughter right?” Sabine said with a knowing look.

Adrien looked away trying to hide his feelings but it was useless. He was blushing. He looked down and sighed. Looking at them he started “Please don’t tell her. It’s a secret and we’re not really a thing, but I--” he sighed once more “I would like if this hole thing could be a secret between us” he looked down again.

“We won’t tell her anything son” Tom said

“Come on, let’s start now so we can finish the pastries before she gets back” Sabine added.

They spent the day baking. Obviously some of the first attempts were a little off, some were a little burnt, some a little too sweet, but he stored all of what they did in a tupper he had brought. Tom and Sabine thought it was so adorable that he was going to gift her all of them, even the not so good ones, and of course she would know he made them himself. Once they finished he helped them clean, and because they insisted he stayed for dinner with them.

He left just in time. He saw Marinette across the street on the sidewalk walking home just a block away from it. The hoodie had been a great idea cause so far no one recognized him. Once he was on the alleyway he transformed and went back home.

The next day at school he was so excited. Everyone seemed to notice but no one said anything. They were a little confused since he hadn’t been able to come with them the day before. The time for Adrien seemed to be slower than we he was on a photoshoot. When school was finally over, he headed home, and once at home he started to wrap all the pastries and finish his gift for Marinette.

\--

Marinette got home real late. She had a wonderful day with her friends even though she was also a little sad for Adrien not going with them. Her parents seemed too happy when she got home. She was glad they had a good day too. They didn’t opened the bakery today, so maybe they had been out to have dinner. The next day at school went by fast. Marinette stayed up late waiting for Chat to appear, but he didn't. She was glad school was over when the bell rang. When she got home, she took a nap.

Later when she woke up, Marinette was still bummed out that Chat hadn’t come to pay her a visit the night before. She hoped she would see him tonight. She stayed on her balcony looking at the sky waiting for him to appear. She really loved when he visited and even if she couldn’t admit her to herself, she was falling for him. She started daydreaming about him. She thought about what he may have done with his weekend. He hadn’t been on patrol either, there had been no akumas for the last four days, which she usually liked, but she also haven’t seen Chat in the last four days.

Time flew by, the sunset was almost over when Chat came by. It took her a few seconds to realize Chat arrived. When she did, she hugged him.  
“Hi princess. I brought you a gift” Chat said hugging her back.

“Hi kitty. Thanks a lot, what’s the occasion?” she asked letting go.

He gave her a bit of a big box. She asked if she could open it with her eyes. He nodded. When Marinette opened the box, she was amazed. They were a lot of pastries, each of them in their on little bag with a bow. On the side of the box there was a note. She grabbed it and read “ _To my beautiful princess, they’re not remotely as good as the ones you make, but I did my best_ ” She started crying.

“Princess is everything alright?” He came closer to her.

Marinette closed the box and put it aside. Then as she hugged him tight she asked “Chat, you baked this just for me?”

“I wanted to give you the best gift I could, you have done so much for me, you mean so much to me” he started blushing

Marinette let go of their embrace, but they stayed close. “You mean so much to me too kitty. I’m sure they’re all super tasty”

They stayed like that, staring to each other for a few moments. Looking into each other. Then they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter. Be sure to check my tumblr. i take requests most of the time. Buy me a ko-fi? ko-fi.com/shanniakharina if you'd like to support me!


	6. Day 6: Adoption/Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat finds out his father is Hawkmoth and goes to Marinette. The Dupain Cheng's adopt him.

**Day 6: Adoption/Family**

* * *

 

 

Adrien entered his room and locked the door. He was about to cry, he tried to hold back the tears but he couldn’t. He grabbed his pillows and one by one he threw them at the wall. He laid back against the wall, and let himself fall to the floor, he passed his hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands in a rather violent way.

He couldn’t believe his father. He had to be the worst father in all Paris, no in the whole world. Adrien had just discovered by accident that his father was Hawkmoth. He knew he was mourning for his wife, but that’s no excuse for all of what he’s done. How many times had he put people in danger? How many times had he put his own son in danger? Knowingly! Adrien didn’t want in on all of this crap. He needed time to think what to do. He called his transformation “Plagg claws out!”

A few moments after Chat was running through the rooftops. He didn’t know where he was going, or so he thought. He was still crying, he felt so many emotions at the same time. He was glad his father didn’t find out that he’s Chat or that he found her mom and his secret lair. He felt betrayed for all the times his father purposely made people upset just to akumatize them and above all, all the times he had put him in danger, purposely. All the times he abandoned him, that he left him behind and alone, all of that to be Hawkmoth.

Before he realised he was landing on Marinette’s balcony. She was out watering her plants when he landed and saw him crying. She left the watering can on the table and went to him. “Chat what happened? Are you alright?” Chat was now sobbing and breathing wildly, hyperventilating. He didn’t even seem to have heard her or realise where he was.”Chat, everything is alright now. Do you wanna come inside?” He nodded absently and followed her inside.

They sat down on Marinette’s bed. She waited patiently for him to calm down. She took his hand and softly she started to caress it with her own. After a few minutes he stopped crying and started to breathe normally, then Marinette asked him “Chat do you want to talk about it? Do you want me to bring you anything? Are you alright?” She waited for him to answer. He took a deep breath in and out, and then he said “My father is Hawkmoth” Marinette was shocked.

“Chat… I… Are you okay? Does he know that you are Chat?” She really didn’t know what to say.

“No, he doesn’t even know I know who he really is” Chat said bitterly, angry tears returned to his eyes.  
“Do you need a place to stay?”

“Thanks princess but I don’t think your parents would be okay taking a stray”

“Of course they would take you in, if you need a place to stay you can stay here. Come on downstairs, let’s go get you something to eat.”

Chat tried to protest but, Marinette wouldn’t let him. She took him downstairs to her parents. With one look at them, Tom and Sabine knew everything they needed to know. “Do you kids want dinner?” Sabine asked. Chat was surprised, they all smiled to each other and seemed to communicate with just a look at each other.

They had a really nice dinner. Neither asked Chat why he was here, but they both invited him to stay. They trusted their daughter, and her choices. She had invited him in for a reason and they knew, besides, it was obvious he was having a hard time. After they had dinner they all cleaned the kitchen and before her parents went to sleep they told Chat he could use the phone if he needed to let someone know he was staying the night. They wished them goodnight and went to sleep.

“I told you they would let you stay, in fact I’m almost sure they just adopted you.” Marinette giggled.

“Your parents are really amazing Marinette” He looked sad

Marinette hated to see him like that “Come on, let’s go to my room and get you something you can sleep with.” They went upstairs.

Marinette gave him a Chat mask she had from that time they starred in a musical video. She also borrowed her some black pants she had and a black t-shirt she had for sizing men clothes. They stayed up late talking about nothing and everything; little things about life and occasionally Chat would talk about his father and the whole situation.

“I don’t know how I’m gonna tell Ladybug.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand. She knows you have nothing to do with it.”

“I know, that’s not it.”

“Then what is it that you are worrying about?”

“She was right.”

“About what?” Marinette was now confused.  
“One time she told me she had a suspicion on who Hawkmoth was. I didn’t wanted to believe her, because it was my father. All this time if I hadn’t been blind because “he is my father” I could’ve seen all the clues, we could’ve captured him long ago. I let him hurt so much more people-- I--” Chat started crying again.

“Ohh Chaton, you couldn’t have known. You loved your father, it’s natural you wouldn’t want to believe he was Hawkmoth, I would never blame you for that. I wasn’t sure either, I didn’t wanted to believe he could be Hawkmoth, I gave up on that too” Marinette said hugging him.

Chat hugged her back and suddenly her words hit him. “Wait... I didn’t… m’lady?”

“Yes kitty”

“I-- I--” He was breathing wildly again, he couldn’t speak

“Shh kitty, it’s okay, tomorrow we’ll go to Master Fu and we’ll figure out a plan, but tonight, don’t worry about that. I’m here for you Adrien, you can let it all out, you’re home” he sobbed and kept hugging her. He thought about that, this could be his home, this was his home, they had adopted him. Some moments after he fell asleep hugging her, with tears on his cheeks, and Marinette decided she would sleep there with him on her chaise hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where the angst came from. I thought I was gonna do a fluffly chapter. If you liked this chapter please leave a comment! :D


	7. Day 7: Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat found out his father is Hawkmoth so he has been hiding with Marinette avoiding reality.

Day 7: Roommates

* * *

 

 

It had been a few weeks since Adrien had discovered his dad was hawkmoth. He couldn’t believe it took him 6 years to find out. He still hadn’t told anybody. At first, he didn’t knew what to do, he had come to visit his princess just to spend the night. Adrien knew Alya had just moved out with Nino and that Marinette had an available room he could sleep in. But of course he couldn’t come in as Arien Argeste, she could’ve asked questions, and he didn’t want to be found that day.

Days went on and he just couldn’t go back home, he didn’t want to. He wanted to think of a plan, he wanted to tell Ladybug, but he needed just a bit more time. He couldn’t get used to the idea that his father was going to be in jail, or his father dying, or that he may be the one to kill him. His life was about to change drastically. He would have to go to court, the Agreste trademark would be gone, people would try to prove he knew Gabriel was Hawkmoth all along.

The more time that went by, the harder it was to do so. Adrien went missing. He lived with Marinette as Chat Noir, hidden, grateful that Marinette had taken him in and didn’t asked him more than he wanted to let know. And that’s how he had been living the past few weeks with Marinette.

Marinette started to get worried. It had been a month or so since Chat moved in. He was an awesome roommate, and she loved to have company. He had come at the right time, Alya had moved out a week before he came. The thing was, Chat never went out. He was there not because he had nowhere to rent or live but because he was hiding.

At first she thought he wouldn’t stay more than a week, she thought he was going to talk to Ladybug about it, then she thought he might talk to her about it, but he didn’t. Marinette didn’t want to make him feel unwelcome so she hadn’t asked much, but she was decided to ask him today.

Marinette got home a little earlier than usual. Chat was on the couch playing video games, he was so into the game he hadn’t heard Mari come in. Marinette left her purse and coat on a table they had near the entrance. She came closer to the couch and waited for him to end that match before saying something.

“You’re home early! Wanna play with me?” he said handling a controller innocently.

“Chat, we need to talk.” She looked serious

Chat ears dropped. He didn’t know what to expect but he had a feeling of what it could be.  
“What’s really going on? I know you haven’t been out of here, you aren’t going with Ladybug to save the day. You are always welcome here, you know it’s not about that, but I know you’re not okay. I’m worried about you, Chat, please talk to me.” She was really worried, she didn’t want him to feel cornered, or make him leave, but she really needed to know what was going on.

“I… You’re right, I’m not okay, the day I came here I… I found out my father…” he took a deep breath. His voice was breaking “My father is Hawkmoth” he finally said looking down ashamed.

Marinette hugged him tight and it took him by surprise. “You haven’t told Ladybug, Have you?” She said still hugging him. He shook his head tears streaming down his face and landing on Marinette’s shoulder. “Shhh, I’m sure she’s going to understand Chat”

“It’s not just that” he let go of the embrace. As he wiped his tears he continued “She’s going to know who I am, What if she and the guardian don’t trust me anymore? My father is all I have of a family, I mean he has been a bad father but, he’s still my father. At the same time I hate him so much, all those times he left me alone just to be Hawkmoth… but I still don’t know his reasons. What if he dies? If he goes to jail? I don’t know how to feel about the hole thing, What if don’t get to be Chat anymore? What if I never know who Ladybug was? What if I lose everything I have? What if--”

“Chat, everything is going to be okay” She said grabbing his hand. “Ladybug knows you, she knows you have nothing to do with him, I’m sure you’ll get to know who she is and you’ll keep being friends with her, you’ll always be Chat Noir. But you have to tell her, trust her, you’ve been hiding here for a while, she could be worried something happened to you”

“How can I tell her when it’s been so long? I’m too scared”

“You told me. It wasn’t that hard”

“Thank you princess. Thank you for letting me stay, for listening, for everything. I’m gonna go tell her” he hugged her this time.

“I’ll leave you the window open roomie” She saw him transform and leave. She waited a few minutes before transforming and going after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so busy with school, next week are my finals but even if I don't manage to finish this before May ends, I'm still doing all the prompts! If you like this please leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this be sure to leave a comment! You can follow me on tumblr for more drabbles under Shannia Kharina.


End file.
